If We Were A Movie
by fondu au noir
Summary: Based on the song “If We Were A Movie” by Hannah Montana.  Katie is tired of being only the “best friend” to the famous Quidditch star Oliver Wood.


**If We Were A Movie**

**RATING: T** for a few crude words.

**DISCLAIMER: **I, sadly, don't own Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, the Harry Potter series, Hannah Montana, or the song "If We Were A Movie." I wish I did though. X

**SUMMARY:** Based on the song "If We Were A Movie" by Hannah Montana. Katie is tired of being only the "best friend" to the famous Quidditch star Oliver Wood.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, so I was listening to "If We Were A Movie" and it just sort of came to place. Well, there was also the fact that I absolutely love that song, plus the Oliver/Katie ship, so why not? LOL. By the way, this is in Katie's point of view.

* * *

"_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend,_

_that you'd fall in love with. In the end, we'd be laughing, watching_

_the sunset, fade to black, show the names, play the happy song."_

_-from "If We Were A Movie" by Hannah Montana_

* * *

"Katie!"

I couldn't help it. Just the mere sound of his thick, Scottish accent makes me weak at the knees. His tussled, light brown hair and his warm chocolate-brown eyes, I could just dream about them, when I'm not even sleeping! Oh, he is always a couple inches taller than me, and his muscles weren't ever creepy-buff like that stupid Bletchley or Flint back at Hogwarts. And his personality – oh Merlin, what I am saying? He's my best friend, and I've known him since I was born! Oh damn you, Oliver Alban Wood, for stealing my heart. Why'd you have to do that?

When he yelled my name in the next room, I dunno why, but every time I always think he's finally going to admit that he's in love with me. And every time, that thought gets stabbed in the back painfully so many times. See, Oliver and I share a flat. Yeah yeah, I know, "but he's Oliver Wood, world-famous and immensely rich Quidditch player!", but I've known Oliver to be a completely modest and humble guy. He really isn't one for the rich life. See, he really LOVES Quidditch, and he had confided in me for so many years that if he were to ever play professionally, it'd be because he loved the sport. Face it, Quidditch was and always will be his prime target.

Angelina and Alicia have been telling me for ages that I should get over him. They're the only ones besides myself that know I'm bloody head over heels over a certain best friend. I've loved him like an older brother forever, until around fourth year. When he kissed me after the Quidditch Final. Suddenly, it was like we were destined to be together, in my eyes. Ever since then, I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like being Katie Wood, with a bunch of little Quidditch-obsessed children, and watching my husband play Quidditch in large stadiums in fame. Every time I looked at him until his graduation, I couldn't help but stutter only a bit. I hoped he didn't notice.

Then he left. For three years, there was nothing. It took continent-shaking news of me being hospitalized at St. Mungo's to get him to meet up with me again. I don't blame him. Once he was out of Hogwarts, he was out on the field playing Quidditch almost every day. It was his dream job! It was all right with me that he forgot about his little sister best friend Katie Bell. Well, it wasn't, but I was always good at lying and hiding my feelings. It was easy trying not to cry in front of him. You know why I wasn't trying to cry? You really want to know?

During those three years, Oliver landed himself with a girlfriend. Her name was Scarlette Morrison. She was his age, hot, sexy, white blonde, blue-eyed, smart, a priss, and a trophy wife. And here I was, plain Katie Bell – the complete opposite. Back then, I didn't even know why Oliver wanted me as his best friend. I was, and am may I mention, boring Katie. Even my name is boring!

Eventually, we got reconnected and now we're sharing a flat. I'm in my room, and he's right next door. I heard him bring home all those one night stands, and I heard 'em all too. How on earth could you possibly sleep with all that noise if you were in my position? Yeah, you know I'm right.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Ah, come over to my room. I want to – uh – I want to talk to you about something."

And suddenly, my hopes started soaring. Did he finally realize he loved me? I grinned and rushed over to the next room down the hall. If I weren't so excited, my usual klutz-y self would probably fall down every other step. I didn't, so that was a good thing. Oliver's door was open so I just knocked quietly. His back was facing me, his face resting on his hand as he looked sort of twitchy on his bed. He looked up brightly when he heard my knock – I could tell. My hopes were getting higher by the second, but I could hold it in. Well, at least for now.

"Hey!" he said a bit too happily in my opinion.

"Hey yourself, Ol," I grinned back at him.

"Glad to see you, Kates."

"You too, ah, but you know my room's right next to yours?" I asked nervously.

"Right you are."

I nodded.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Oliver suddenly changed emotions – as if that happy mood was all just pretend. My hopes dropped a little. Maybe he was nervous, like me? Or, oh Merlin I –

He interrupted my thoughts by talking again in that accent of his. Bloody hell, you'd think he'd gotten a British accent by now. He's been living in England for the past, what, five years? Now that I looked at him, I noticed he was slightly a bit too twitchy. That's never really a good sign, is it? Besides the fact that the twins are always twitchy – I really dunno why – everybody else that I've met who is twitchy, basically, the situation doesn't turn out so great. And I know Oliver. And for the twitchiness. Yeah. Like everybody else. Fred and George didn't rub off at him in this section at all during Hogwarts, I'm sad to admit. Actually, it'd be sort of funny seeing Oliver twitchy very often. I bet Angie, 'Licia, Fred, and George would pay Galleons to see that. I would too.

"Listen. Well, er – "

"Oliver, just spit it out already!" I said impatiently. Hey, if he really wasn't going to say that he liked me, then I don't have all day.

"All right, all right. Well, you know that Melinda and I –"

Please say broke up, please say broke up, please say broke up!

"- are supposed to do that little stunt acting like a couple, right?"

Oh great. I faked a smile. "Sure."

"Well, it turns out Tim wanted us to go on a 'vacation' to France to push the media around us and Puddlemere United. So, basically, MelindaandIhavetospendtwomonthsinFrancebyourselves."

I couldn't understand that last part. I could have sworn that he said 'Melinda and I have to spend two hundred Galleons at Frank's by Wednesday.' Wait, what?

"What?" I was really confused, "You and Melinda-the-skank have to spend two hundred Galleons at Frank's by Wednesday?"

I could nearly hear Oliver gulp when he tried to explain what he just said. "No. Katie. Melinda and I have to spend two months in France to sort of urge the media to focus on Puddlemere United more." Oh no, he didn't just say that. Just great. Just what I needed – more of that vicious lady named Melinda that Tim, the manager of Oliver's Quidditch team, "put together" with Oliver for the media. Oliver and Melinda have been "dating" for a year now. Argh! That bloody skank definitely wants to do the "real thing" with Oliver! She wants him for the money, I know so! Oliver is just too blind to see her for who she really is, so he's perfectly fine with the whole pretend dating! Melinda Hoffman makes me sick, I can puke twenty-five times and still feel sick enough to have hypothermia!

My jaw literally dropped. Goodbye, Katie's Hopes and Dreams. The ship has sailed. It ain't comin' back for me, sister. Forever. With gullible Oliver and stupid Melinda in first class. _Pretend_ kissing. Pfft. I highly doubt Melinda even _likes_ Oliver. I mean, come on. She's a plain gold-digger. She's three years older than Oliver and already married a Muggle, got engaged to Blaise Zabini, eloped with Cormac McLaggen, and slept with Viktor Krum! I mean honestly! Is Oliver really that blind? I'm the one who's in love with him! I'm the one who wants to sit next to him on the beach, watching the sunset, laughing, and fall in love with him! Merlin, is he that hopeless?

Oliver really looks scared now. I can't blame him. I've heard from Alicia that when somebody pisses me off, I have this really scary look on my face that can make even Draco Malfoy cower into a corner. I highly doubt I can scare that Slytherin priss, but she says it's close enough.

"What?" I said again. This time, I think I even scared myself with that tone. I noticed Oliver slowly scoot closer to his nightstand. Farther away from me. Really, I have to stop making my brain and my mouth work separately. It really isn't working out. Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but my mouth overtook my brain again. I cut him off.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of you being so fucking blind! That skank is just using you for your money, that you don't even use! You have plenty of other good women to choose from. JUST DON'T CHOOSE HER! I-"

I suppose Oliver wanted to object – to say that it was only pretend.

"Don't say that it's only pretend, Wood! You should see _her_ when you're not around! She's always laughing that obnoxious laugh, and saying how many clothes she can buy once you two are 'pretend' married! Face it, Oliver! You don't know what the hell you're getting yourself into! Pretend, pretend, pretend! Do you honestly not know that there's a girl, right under your nose, who's completely head over heels over you?!" I screamed.

Then I noticed what I just said. Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Did I just admit my feelings to him? Oh great.

Then again, Oblivious Oliver didn't seem to even have heard what I just screamed into his ear about. And you know what happened next? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! No sad look, or forgiveness, or recognize-ation, or even a kiss! My life isn't the soap opera I wished it was ever since I was a young girl! Oliver just had to go ruin it all. I felt like I needed to cry. Oh, here was Katie Bell. Not just a Plain Jane anymore, but also a crybaby with a temper tantrum.

"So…does that mean you don't want me to go to France?"

"ARGH!!!"

And then I Apparated straight to Fred and Angelina's flat just like that. Leaving Oliver, well, star struck.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked meekly.

"KATIE?! IS THAT YOU?!" shrieked the ever so bossy Angelina. I saw her rush in from her bedroom quite out of breath. It didn't take a Muggle rocket scientist to figure out what I had interrupted on. I nodded, and as she came to hug me, I just…cried.

"Oh, Katie, darling, what's this about?" Angelina asked like any good friend would.

"Oliver," I mumbled quietly between my silent cries.

Angelina narrowed her eyes. "What was it this time?"

She led me to her and Fred's leather couch in front of the fire. Well, she and Fred had a lot of leather couches around their huge house, so last year Alicia and I decided to give every couch a name. Silly, but we were bored out of our minds, so you would only suggest so much. The couch we were sitting on was pure black, made out of dragon skin. It was right in front of the Angelina and Fred's largest fireplace and quite large as well. Fred and George basically became as wealthy as the Malfoys and the Potters in an instant, after they left in my sixth year. By the time Ange and Fred got married, Fred could buy anything he wanted. Seriously. Yeah. Rich Weasleys. Wait a tick, I'm supposed to be telling you how awful Oliver is.

To tell you the truth, I was never really a crier. Even Mum had said so. If I ever really cried, I would just sit and cry for a minute or two really quietly, then I'd just stop and just act depressed for a while. Really, back to my little situation.

"Oy, when did our little Kat get here?" said Fred's voice. I had to smile just a little. Somehow, Fred and George could always make me feel just a bit better if I was ever down, even if their latest remark wasn't even funny.

"Go away, Fred!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Why? I want to talk to Katie too!"

"GO AWAY."

"But – "

"BYE. I'll meet you in our room later."

After Fred left, Angelina turned her attention directly to me. She asked me exactly what the hell happened, and I told her. Every single detail. I knew I could always confide in her, even if it was something as silly as this. It seemed like we were talking for hours, and then somehow, we got from my situation to Alicia and George's honeymoon in Egypt. Alicia and George were married about two weeks ago. They were coming home tomorrow, and Angelina and I were both very excited to see if a little Alicia or a little George would be coming along soon. Well, we weren't particularly fond of the whole baby George idea, but oh well, you never know. Heh.

I smiled. Merlin, I love that girl, Angelina.

Well, I yawned, and then suddenly Ange became the older sister who basically acted like the mother. She got up and told me to get some sleep. I was invited to stay over for the night in my guest room. Yeah. _My_ guest room. I told you that Fred and George were filthy rich now. Karma worked out for them, didn't it? Anyways, I probably wouldn't have gone back to Oliver and my flat tonight. I was too embarrassed to show my face to him after my little explosion. He was probably still in shock over what just happened. So, I happily obliged and magicked myself my sleep things and headed over to the loo. A few minutes later, I fell onto bed, and only noticing that it was nearly three in the morning, the moment my head touched the soft pillow, I fell asleep.

Angelina was right about to return to Fred, quite tired herself, when a sudden pop! was heard in the place of the silence that had been for only a few minutes. Angelina turned herself around to see none other than the main topic of her and Katie's discussion. It was Oliver Wood, looking slightly shocked, torn, tired, worried, and helpless at the same time. Only with that look, Angelina knew that Oliver was in love with Katie too. She just knew.

* * *

"_A-Angelina. Have you seen Katie anywhere?"_

_Angelina stayed silent. Only staring at him. Oliver merely continued talking._

"_See, I was telling Katie about that publicity stunt Tim wanted Melinda and me to do, and then she suddenly blew up, screaming at me about pretend stuff and how Katie's been in love with me and everything, and then she just left! Apparated! I dunno where she went!" he said quickly._

_However, Angelina caught onto one sentence, "And how Katie's been in love with me…" Angelina's straight face suddenly became ecstatic. However, she knew Katie. Katie wouldn't want something to happen so fast. For her best friend, Angelina sighed and called out to Fred that she would be up for only a few more minutes. Fred reluctantly agreed because of the lack of sleep, but had eavesdropped on the first part of his wife and Katie's conversation enough to understand. He always noticed that Katie and Oliver always seemed a bit too close for comfort._

_With that, Angelina sat down with Oliver and explained everything again._

"_Stay the night, Woody. See what happens tomorrow. Basically, 'cos if you wake Katie up at this hour, she's gonna hate you even more."_

"_I-I just noticed right now, Angelina. All this time, I've been in love with her as well."_

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at around noon. I wouldn't exactly call it morning, but if you were me, noon would count as morning. After what Wood put us through during dawn practices at Hogwarts, you would cherish every moment of sleep you had after the first practice. I never really did get the point of dawn practices. Why not night practices? I would've gladly enjoyed those better. As you can see, I am no morning person, even though most people see me as an overly happy person. Overly happy people creep the buggies out of me if you really wanted to know.

Bedhair, slightly puffy eyes and all, I dragged myself to the kitchen. The home seemed a bit too quiet for my liking. Usually, Angelina would be laughing at one of Fred's stupid jokes, or Fred would be complaining about something or the other. Today, they were not. At once, I knew something was up. I just didn't know what exactly was going on. When I went through the doors to the kitchen, I was stunned. Not _literally_ literally like "Stupefy" but stunned. In the place where Angelina would usually make her coffee or lunch on mornings like these, was Oliver.

He must have heard me come in, because he turned around with a straight face with two plates of food all ready. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He walked the plates to the table and urged me to sit down and eat. I stared at the plate. They were all my favorites, and a whole lot of it. For once in a long time, I was glad that Oliver knew me so well. I couldn't stand the silence, though, when we started eating. I just had to break the silence.

"So…"

"So…"

"Well, er, last night was, uh, interesting."

"I figured."

Then out of the blue, I just blurted out, "Why are you even here, Oliver?!"

He was silent for a couple of moments and I just stared at him. What was he exactly thinking? Then he started talking.

"I came last night, after you were asleep. I stayed the night, and then when Fred and Angelina left for breakfast and lunch at Diagon Alley then later to meet Alicia and George to bring them over to this house, I told them I'd stay and watch you," he began.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Oliver," I told him with a straight face.

"I know that, it's just – "

But I cut him off again, "But what, Oliver? I'm not some little girl who basically liked whatever you liked. As a matter of fact, I'm almost twenty, I have a very loose but promising job at the Puddlemere office, and I have a perfectly stable life!"

He smiled. What the hell was he smiling for?

"Katie,"

Why'd he say my name at a time like this?

"I know!" he continued, "I figured out something last night."

"Well, what was it? Is it that you've decided to go to France anyways? Or that Melinda is the perfect girl for you?! Or that I shouldn't be your roommate?! Or that something's destroying our relationship?! OR MAYBE –" I started to get worked up.

"Or maybe that I'm in love with you too," he said quietly.

At first, I couldn't comprehend what he just said, but when it did, my eyes widened. He just said he loved me! Wait, this was probably just a dream. Or maybe…but I still wasn't sure.

"Is this a dream?"

Oliver chuckled. "No, Kates. It's the real deal. I know, I've been as blind as a bat during the daytime. After you left, you got me thinking. All those memories when we were kids, and our time at Hogwarts, and when Flint was stalking you and I beat the pulp out of him – it got me thinking. I've been in love with you, Katie. All that time. I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you," he said slowly, almost whispering.

Just because he said that. Just because he admitted that he was in love with me, I forgot that I was angry at him. I forgot the whole Melinda fiasco. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Look, Ol, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you!" I said, I think a bit too quickly.

"Hey, I deserved it. I was blind, remember?" he laughed. I joined him. Then silence overtook us.

It seemed like hours before any noise was heard again. That noise, though, was Oliver's voice. I really did like it. Heh.

"Katie?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

I didn't have to reply, and he didn't even need to ask. I stared at him, he stared at me, and our faces were slowly being drawn together. Finally, our lips met, and I suddenly forgot that Oliver and I just kissed in Fred and Angelina's kitchen. Next thing I knew, we were full-on snogging right next to the sink when I vaguely heard footsteps familiarly belonging to Fred, Angelina, George, and Alicia. I couldn't really determine what they were really saying, because I was so lost in the kiss.

"Oy, where's Katie and Oliver?" I think that was George.

"Dunno, Ange?" That was Fred for sure.

There was some silence, so I could only figure that Angelina shrugged.

"Well, I'm thirsty! Where's that firewhiskey you promised us, Fred?" George laughed.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Angelina yelled.

"Ah, I suggest you run, mate."

"Yes, running is good!"

Before long, they were all chasing Fred and yeah, sure enough, they landed right in the kitchen, seeing a full-on view of Oliver and me kissing. Some privacy, huh?

"Merlin, Katie!" Alicia exclaimed. At that point, Oliver and I quickly broke off and stepped far from each other, blushing madly. Typical. George then had to be the idiot, again.

"Oy, just how much did we miss while Leesh and I were bringing it _on_?"

Alicia slapped him. Hard.

"What?"

Then, the whole room erupted with laughter at the situation, except for Oliver and me, because we were still embarrassed with the fact that everybody caught us snogging in a kitchen. But it didn't matter, because, well, I knew Oliver and I were on the track to living happily ever after, running away into the sunset.

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy! Tell us more!"

"Oh, no more for tonight, Scott. No more Kyra. No begging Celia!"

"Aw…"

"Oh, don't be silly, here, help me put Calvin into his crib, and I promise to tell you more about your mummy and daddy tomorrow, all right?"

"Fineeee!" shouted Scott.

Well, so you expect a happy ending, and you get it. Oliver and I basically married only five months of serious dating, and I found out I was pregnant with Scott and Kyra a year later. Now, they are four, Celia is two, and Calvin is a little over a year old. Oliver's the same – busy as ever, and I still have my job, but at home. Usually, in most stories like this, they all end the same. My and Oliver's story is no different, so I'm just going to end it like it's supposed to be.

And they lived happily ever after.

Oh, wait! So yeah, Oliver and I watch the sunset together every day, and as the sun sets and night falls, we head back inside and _really_ live happily ever after.

**the end.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ah, my first oneshot! What do you think? If you think it's completely horrible, please just tell me what I should fix and don't be too harsh. And I'm working on another Katie/Oliver story, called "Lullaby" and it's still in progress. See you next time! 


End file.
